


Destroy the Abomination

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [61]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Back to the Dreadnaught to stop the Hive from doing something really, really bad.





	Destroy the Abomination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The Hull Breach on the Dreadnaught looked as it ever did. Spencer settled in to watch the seemingly eternal fight between the Cabal and the Hive to gain control of the Dreadnaught. Neither side was top dog for long, and nearly none of that could be pinned on the Guardians who were crawling over the ship like maggots. It was interesting to watch as more and more Hive spawned while more and more Cabal came from somewhere in the solar system from drop ships.

The Ceres Galliot was waiting for Aaron to get out of the monthly Hunter meeting with Cayde. It was only for the main leaders, but Aaron and Prentiss both went. Aaron went to learn more about the here and now Guardians. JJ was with Will on a date, taking the time to make time for relationships was hard at the moment, but Spencer would never be upset with her for taking the time to make herself happy. It was the time to cling to what little joy there was in the world. When the meeting or the date was done, whichever ended last, then they would head to join him. Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss were somewhere inside the ship doing an intelligence gathering run for Zavala. Spencer had snuck onto Morgan's ship to see if he noticed him. It wasn't until Spencer appeared just a second after him in the transmat beam that Morgan realized he was there. Spencer smiled as he thought about how Morgan had screamed.

Spencer settled back and pulled out his tablet to see if Rasputin had uploaded any news. Spencer was just in range enough for the hideaway to give him anything if it was there. He found that Rasputin had uploaded a bunch of new books to the tablet, Spencer watched as he downloaded. It was works of Old Earth philosophers and writers. The kinds of books that his mother used to read. Spencer reached up and touched where his necklace was pressed to his chest. He smiled for a moment before wiping that from his face. When the collapse had happened. Spencer had wanted nothing more than to run to his mother's arms and hide. That hadn't been possible and now looking at this world, Spencer was glad that she had died before. A parent should never bury a child, and their mother would have at one point or another thought that all of her children had died if she had lived.

Though Jack had only been in their lives a very short period of time, Spencer knew that he would probably not be himself if Jack died. If he lost Jack, Spencer wasn't sure what kind of person he would become. For all, he knew he would leave the Vanguard all together and wage a guerrilla war on the forces of Darkness. He wasn't sure that Aaron would be enough to keep him there, to keep him in the Light as it were.

The whine of the engines of the Ceres Galliot got closer to Spencer. He turned his head to look, seeing Aaron at the helm. Spencer gave him a jaunty wave, but Aaron just saluted him back. There was a quirk to his lips though as Aaron had not put on his helmet yet. Spencer worked on standing up while the ship hovered to drop them off. The transmat dropped them both behind Spencer just as an Acolyte that was across the room took notice of them and started to fire at them. The shots never made it to where Spencer was, so that made him laugh.

"Is he serious?" JJ asked as she stepped up beside him.

"I think he is. So what's the mission?"

"I have no clue. I was asked to report here as soon as possible, and so I've done some watching while waiting. No one told you?"

"No," Aaron and JJ said at the same time.

Spencer heard the crackle of the comms and looked to see who it was. Eris Morn.

"The machinations of the Hive never cease. By your hand, Oryx has been thrown from our world, but his will still drives the horde, clawing at the Light. In the depths of the Dreadnaught, a coven of Acolytes gestate an abomination: a war-spawn of the Hive, pulsing and growing in a pool of Taken power. We cannot suffer this beast to live. The priests of Oryx work their spell deep in the heart of the ship. Your goal is simple: summon the beast before their work is complete. Begin with the crackling green core of their magic. Find champions of the Hive and harvest their souls."

"Sounds like fun," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at Spencer's head, the other side of it where nothing could shoot at her and hit her. She popped up a beacon on their HUD. "And we're walking." G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared in a flash.

"Running through the ravine again?" Spencer asked as he looked to where the beacon was. He grinned and started that way before Aaron even said a word.

"Yes," Aaron said.

"Me and you together, JJ," Spencer said as he held up his Sidearm. G.A.R.C.I.A. had packed a lot of ammo for the Sidearm since he used it more than any other gun at the moment. He had made sure to check over his swords before he had gone to the Dreadnaught. There were a few points where Spencer knew he would need to replace them soon as those spots were getting a little worrisome. He just needed to actually find a Fallen to take a new set from. He wasn't looking forward to the hunt he would need to do, but he would do it. The weapons smiths that were making weapons were not good at swords. JJ"s sword was good, but given what was in the books for what had been made by the Iron Lords, the fine swords like this were not their forte. Spencer would have to find someone to make him a set that was good at making swords. Spencer made a mental note to check the Reef for anyone like that. He hadn't figured out what kinds of weapons makers there were there.

The path to the Mausoleum was quick, and there were no enemies once the central part of the Hull Breach area was passed through. Spencer stopped at the doorway to make sure that Aaron had time to catch up.

"Same deal?" Aaron asked as he stepped up between JJ and Spencer but behind them.

"Sure. We can make our way through this area easy," JJ agreed. JJ took off like a bat, ducking and weaving when she saw Hive around. There was no Cabal at this end of the room.

Spencer took off when she was about halfway through the room. He drew one of his swords and slashed at the neck of anything that got close to him. JJ was waiting just inside the doorway for Spencer when he got done with his run through. He turned, and Aaron nearly ran into him.

"Didn't wait?"

"More Hive were spawning to fight the Cabal at the other end of the room. I figured that me going right after you were better."

"At least we will have a leisurely stroll until the next batch of enemies," Spencer said.

Aaron laughed.

The patrols on the ship were nearly perfect to set watches by. They knew exactly where they were going to be and when they would come if they entered an area. Spencer wasn't sure if that was something that Oryx wanted or the Hive just did on their own. Even the few pockets of Taken that could be found were very set in what they did.

The Founts was one of the weirdest looking prisons that Spencer had ever seen and that included all of the ones he had seen in stored images from before the Golden Age. At the first set of oblong holes in the ground, the room started to rock with something roaring out anger.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Yeah, I think so." Aaron sounded a little wary at the way that the noise carried around. "It's deep."

"Yeah, I felt it in the bones of the ship as it were." Spencer took the lead as they got near the second set of holes in the floor. The sound of Acolytes preceded them being visible as they came around a corner and jumped in shock at seeing three Guardians. Spencer rushed at the first but jumped back when he was near blasted by a Wizard.

The fight for the death of that first Wizard was quick, but Spencer knew that there had to be more. The Wizard tried to run as soon as it figured out that they were not playing around on killing it. It dropped a Polyp of some kind. JJ moved forward to grab it.

"It's full of Taken energy, but it's Hive," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She appeared just long enough to scan it and then disappeared again.

Spencer followed the path that the Wizard had started on and was glad when he rounded the final corner that he had taken it slow. There were two Hallowed Cursed Thralls in front of him. He raised his Sidearm up and started to load his entire clip into the first one as it started to shamble toward him. He heard JJ and Aaron take up firing as well and saw the bullets hitting the second as well as the Acolyte that was supposed to be protecting the Thralls.

Deeper into the prison they went, down into the dark depths that would hide most things. Thankfully the worst things to be seen were evident with their glowing heads. It made for hunting Thrall in the dark really easy. Spencer lined up head shot after head shot until the things exploded. Which drew out two more Wizards.

"You two pick on each, and I'll bounce between the two," Aaron said as he swapped from his Hand Cannon to his Scout Rifle with ease.

Spencer stuck with his Sidearm. He was more than content with it. A few shots with it and the Wizard was trying to escape, or lead him back into an ambush. Spencer stayed where he was though. The Wizard darted away just to come back again when Spencer and neither of his companions followed it. Spencer was pretty sure that it would be pouting if it were able to. Though it could be and Spencer just didn't know what pout on a wizard looked like.

The two Wizards were dead, more polyps on the floor for them to grab. Spencer looked at the one that had rolled to his feet before he picked it up.

"The soul you have harvested—it screams for freedom. Find a tomb husk and give it purchase."

"Find a Tomb Husk, like they are just laying around," Aaron said.

Spencer could tell that he was being a little sarcastic, but Spencer agreed that one just sitting around was just asking for trouble.

"Hey, a Tomb Husk!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"What?" Spencer turned around to see Aaron's G.A.R.C.I.A. hovering near a dais. There was indeed a Tomb Husk floating there.

"You know, if I thought that Oryx was fucking with us I would think that he was giving us things to beat the shit out of him," Spencer said, but he walked up to the Tomb Husk and picked it up. JJ and Aaron brought over their polyps to him, he felt the power as each one was given over. He needed to study this more. G.A.R.C.I.A. would give him the readings of the whole mission if he wanted.

"I agree, but it does make me wonder who is helping us."

"Obviously someone wants Oryx dead as much as we do." JJ rushed forward as Spencer's whole focus was on not dropping the relic. He had no clue what it would do, but he felt that it wanted to be let down. It wanted to escape.

"The souls nestle within the husk. Find the gestation pit and summon forth the beast. Do not allow its worm to complete the cycle. End it now."

Spencer passed her by, the Tomb Husk leading him in the same direction that G.A.R.C.I.A.s beacon was leading him. Spencer looked up when he made sure nothing was in his path that would trip him to see two Hallowed Ogres. "OGRES!"

"Back," Aaron said, and he jerked Spencer back by his collar. Spencer moved to crouch behind a broken pillar as he heard Aaron and JJ engage the two Ogres that he had seen.

Spencer could hear the roaring and then the shuddering of the ground as the Ogre slammed it's fists into the ground in anger as JJ and Aaron evaded them. Or Spencer assumed that they were evading the Ogres. Spencer felt the Ogre's blast over the broken pillar and the flame-like purple beam on either side of him, and he hunkered down even more.

The death roar of one Ogre followed a few minutes later, followed by the second just after.

"Safe," JJ called out about thirty seconds later.

Spencer tucked the Tomb Husk to his chest and stood up. Aaron was at the edge of the room, and JJ was between Spencer and him. Spencer wondered what awaited them deeper into the prison. Spencer nearly lost his footing when the room shook again, and the dirt that he was standing on broke down, and he started to slide. He corrected himself before the end of the shaking, the roaring dying down as well.

"Something is not pleased at all," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"It's not going to get happier either," Aaron said.

Spencer followed behind them as they made their way through the rest of the tunnels toward where they needed to go. A few Acolytes and a horde of Chosen Thrall were waiting on them around another corner. One of the Thrall escaped past Aaron and JJ, so Spencer punched it in the face with the Tomb Husk. It died, crumbling to dust in front of Spencer.

"Stay back, Spencer," Aaron said.

"You got it. No dying with the Tomb Husk in my hand." Spencer nodded his head, and he did stay back. He stayed close enough to Aaron and JJ that nothing could try and loop back behind him and engage him but far enough back that stray fire from the enemies ahead would reach him.

There was another Hallowed Ogre, so it seemed that Oryx was trying to stop them from getting to his new pet that they were trying to stop from being birthed. When that Ogre fell, Spencer came out of the area he was taking refuge in and followed behind Aaron and JJ. He found that they were nearly where they needed to be. He could hear the clash of chains from that machine like thing that rattled like that. Though he still wasn't sure if that was holding something back or not. All Guardians had seen that before. The Ogre that had been chained in a pit on the Moon came to mind. As horrible as the Hive were to the Guardians and other races they came across, they were just as bad to their own.

Spencer ambled behind the two other Guardians, keeping his eyes out for other things to jump out and get him. There was nothing, but as he got close to where the chains were, another roar ripped through the air. Where they were shaken like crazy, it was even worse than it had been.

"Which way?" JJ asked as she stopped at the top of the stairs. There was a long hallway forward, or they could cross over the bridge area that was up another short flight of stairs.

"Let's check out the bridge," Aaron said, and he nodded his head that way.

Spencer followed looking down the hall to make sure that nothing came running at them. He looked down at where he needed to go and saw that there was Knight along with Acolytes swarming around the area.

"You distract them, and I'll do what we need to do," Spencer said.

"You got it." Aaron jumped down into the pit area and started to fire at the back of the head of the Knight. The Acolytes tried to start to defend the Knight, but JJ started to distract them. "Wait until I kill the Knight. Just to be safe."

"You got it." Spencer looked down into where the pit was to see that a few Acolytes were trying to come up beside him. He ran across, thrusting the Tomb Husk out and catching one of them in the face with it. A small arc of power washed out of it, and the Acolyte dropped dead. Spencer took out a few more that were trying to sneak around behind them and distract them. He listened to the firing of the guns of the other two and waited until they mostly stopped before he started back. He came around the hall on the right side and jumped down fully into the pit. He walked over to where the beacon was on his HUD and sighed as he pushed the Tomb Husk into the small black uprising of water that was there. It took the Tomb Husk and dropped down into the water. Spencer stepped back out o fit, glad when the water seemingly started to bubble.

"Get back," Aaron yelled.

Spencer jumped up the wall and back to where he could run the bridge while Aaron and JJ went to the far end of the room. An Ogre started to rise out of the depths below, and Spencer saw Thrall coming up with it. Aaron started to peg the Thrall as soon as their heads were free. The Ogre roared.

"The Infantine," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered into the comms.

JJ launched her Stormcaller as soon as the Knights came out of the rooms at the edge of the halls while Aaron focused on the Thrall. Spencer jumped down into the pit again, this time a Nova Bomb in his hands. He crashed it into the Ogre and screamed as he did. He unleashed as much power as he could into it Feeding the Nova Bomb more than he had ever given it of himself before. He dropped to know knees in the inky black water for a few seconds while his Bomb burned at the Ogre before he pushed himself up and backpedaled away so that he could be free of it all. He drew his sword as more Thrall came out of the black water and he started to hack the heads off of every single one that got too close to him.

"Hey, ugly!" Aaron yelled.

The Ogre turned around at the yell, hopefully not because Aaron called him ugly. Spencer knew that the higher Hive understood speech, but he wasn't sure about Ogres. Spencer did not actually want to find out if Ogres understood speech enough to do any kind of experiments or the like on them. He just wondered if anyone had ever found out.

"Send it back to the void!" Eris near screamed over the comms.

"Working on it," JJ said as she worked on killing another Knight that had come out of the darkness.

Spencer drew his swords and stepped up behind the Ogre. He waited for Aaron to start to fire at the Ogre with his Scout Rifle before Spencer traced the muscles with his eyes. He had no clue if this was going to work, but it was worth the try. Spencer laid the sharp edge of the blade over what looked like the muscles that helped the monstrosity to move. He raised them up again before crashing them down into the Ogre. The blade sliced through the skin and the start of the muscles. The Ogre screamed out loud and started to turn, but Spencer moved quicker than it did. Spencer went forward and sliced up the muscles, going between the legs and out on the other side and raising up the blade on the left, he walked around to the Ogre's side as it dropped, slicing most of the muscles of the right leg.

Aaron drew his Golden Gun and emptied the whole clip into the face of the Ogre. It roared and tried to stand up again, but the leg wasn't going to hold it anymore. Spencer shoved his swords into their sheath as he moved away to get enough distance away from him and the beast before he had G.A.R.C.I.A. give him his Pulse Rifle. He started to fire it into the head of the Ogre, right in the forehead where it was the weakest. Aaron had his Hand Cannon out. They were both hitting the Ogre enough to where the Ogre couldn't muster the beam that would kill them with little issue.

The Infantine made a last-ditch effort to stand up, but all that did was drop it onto it's front. Aaron got out of the way just in time. The best places to fire were all gone, but Spencer kept on hitting the Ogre where he could.

"THRALL!" JJ yelled and started to run back to them.

Spencer looked up to find what she was yelling about and there was indeed a small group of Cursed Thrall as well as regular Thrall coming at them. All three of them took a different Cursed Thrall and started to fire to take it out. Aaron blew up first, throwing Spencer's into JJ's and making the regular Thrall start to come running.

"You kill them, I've got yours. Just don't get too close." Aaron changed his target and worked on taking it out.

Spencer held out his gun, and G.A.R.C.I.A. took it away so that he could draw his swords. He rushed to the Thrall, getting their attention on him and they ran to him. The Cursed Thrall moved a lot slower toward him, but they did turn his way. Spencer just really hoped that Aaron and JJ killed them before they were able to blow him up.

Slowly moving to where the Cursed Thrall had to move a lot further away from JJ and Aaron as he killed the regular Thrall, Spencer saw that the Cursed ones were angling back to Aaron and JJ. Killing two Guardians was better than killing one. Spencer beheaded the last of the Thrall before he turned back to see that one of the Cursed Thralls was in the range of him. He was about to ask Aaron to slow down when one of Aaron's shots blew it up. Spencer felt the blast and the feeling of flying through the air then the sudden stop of his body hitting the wall. Spencer felt a few of his ribs crack, and he tried to slow his fall but wasn't able. He landed on his face and felt one of his ribs that had been cracked break at the force. He slowly pushed on his arm until he rolled onto his back. It was easier to breathe that way.

The Ogre roared, and after a few more rounds of Aaron and JJ firing the guns, it made its death rattle.

"The Hellmouth, the Chamber of Night, the Taken. Always have the gods of the Hive worked against the Light. Today, you held them in check. Today, the Darkness gained no ground." Eris's icon dropped off of Spencer's helmet, and he coughed before groaning in pain.

"HOTCH!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled from what seemed like far away.

Spencer looked up at the ceiling and saw that the architecture was pretty, or it had been before the Hive had allowed it to go to shit. There were a few more seconds of that before he saw Aaron's helmet. Aaron's hand gripped the side of Spencer's helmet for a few seconds before he started to check him over, pressing right on Spencer's broken rib. Spencer gasped and then gurgled as just that little bit of pressure punctured Spencer's lungs.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Spencer said, forcing the words out. He didn't like this, but he knew that there was only one way for him to get off of the Dreadnaught without putting Aaron and JJ in danger with him not able to protect himself or walk at all. JJ would have to help him or Aaron, and then there would only be one of them to defend them.

"It's really not," Aaron said.

"No, but you didn't know, and I didn't tell you. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be fine."

Aaron gave a dark chuckle at that. He stayed there while the pain got to be too much for Spencer and he blacked out.

Spencer gasped awake several seconds later, not knowing what had happened between passing out from pain and no oxygen to waking up fully healed from the power of the Traveler reviving him from death. Aaron stood up and held out a hand to help him up. Spencer gladly allowed himself to be pulled up like that. He checked his body and found that there were no wet spots from fresh blood, he was glad that the puncture hadn't come out of his chest. He hated that Jack might see that.

"You at least when the Vanguard is running the missions they usually at least make sure we are fine before getting off the line with us," JJ said.

"It's Eris, I'm not shocked. She got what she wanted, Oryx wasn't able to make his new pet, and we were alive, or it seemed we were all alive. It's a win-win for her." Spencer dusted off his armor where he had laid in the dirt and looked around for his swords. He found them and picked them up to slot them back where they belonged.

"If you go to the far left of the room, I can transmat you off the ship," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She didn't sound like her happy self but given that she hated it when one of the died, Spencer wasn't shocked. She would want to get them out of there as soon as possible.

"Movie night," Aaron said as he wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder to hold him close. "All three of us cuddled on the couch, and you don't leave my sight."

"Hey, there was no chance of me never coming back," Spencer said. He was sure that if he could see Aaron's face, it would look haunted. Spencer knew that Aaron probably heard Spencer take his last painful breath, but Spencer had passed out before he could have Aaron kill him to make it quicker like last time. He hated that Aaron would have that memory in his brain.

"I know I just...I couldn't help, and then you were out, and I was certain that you would not hate me for killing you quicker, I still hesitated and then you took your last breath. I hate that we have to endure this, but the other option is not any better. I would rather come back a million times than to be away from you."

"Same." Spencer laid his helmet against Aaron's and just stayed like that until he felt Aaron start to move him. JJ was waiting over where G.A.R.C.I.A. wanted them to be. Aaron wrapped his other arm around Spencer to hug him as the transmat took them. Spencer figured that he would have to endure some mothering from Aaron. He wasn't that upset by it, he had got used to it from the other man. Jack would also start to do it just because his father was. Spencer could endure that forever if it meant he had a family around him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
